


We Fill It Up With Only Two

by Missy



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Humor, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not as easy to cuddle with a princess as one might anticipate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Fill It Up With Only Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HippieGeekGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



> From the Domestic Fluff Meme: Prompt #28 - Keeping the Other Person Warm

“So many elbows!”

“I only have two,” Galavant protested, as Isabella squirmed about in his arms. The blanket shifted about their bodies and rucked up in several uncomfortable places, leaving him to groan in defeat and try to make a small battlement between himself and the woman. Her knee breached it immediately, sucking a groan from Galavant’s lungs. 

Isabella patted his side in apology, comfortably nestling against his chest. “There we are. A perfect heating pad for an aching shoulder,” she said.

“I told you it was just a sprain,” he gritted out, and she kissed his injury anyway.

“Well, regardless,” she said, “you should rest easier with someone to lean on.”

He never rested easier when they were this close together, especially when her knees were. “ _Isabella!_ ”

She shot him an innocent look. “Is there something wrong?”

And he realized no, she was simply that innocent of the ways of men – she hadn’t meant anything by it beyond offering him room to cuddle. He moaned and hid his face in her hair, praying that Sid hadn’t noticed his impassioned response.

And Isabella – angel that she was – was snoring a storm up within seconds, leaving Galavant to stare at the moon and wonder how he’d convince himself that squirming free of her arms was the proper, civilized thing to do.


End file.
